Bisphosphonate compounds are potent inhibitors of osteoclast activity, and are used clinically to treat bone-related conditions such as osteoporosis and Paget's disease of bone; and cancer-related conditions including multiple myeloma, and bone metastases from solid tumors. They generally have low oral bioavailability.